Tru Angel
by AsrarSonya
Summary: Tru Davies is introduced to the mysterious and dangerous world of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Tru Angel**

A 'Tru Calling' and 'Angel' crossover fic

"_The decisions we make determine how life proceeds. We don't go through life simply making good choices and bad ones. We go through life making who we are. Choice is the hand that shapes the raw clay of a person."_

"Easier said than done." Tru comments on the passage she has just read from a book given to her by Davis. She saves the page with a bookmark and hides the book in the top drawer of her desk. Even though she feels bored being all alone at the morgue at 2:45 AM, she decides she's done enough reading for the night. Yawning, she sits at her computer to check her E-mail. But before she gets a chance to type her password, she hears a man's voice coming from the crypt.

With a racing heart beat, she walks slowly to the cold and empty room where all the bodies are kept. The voice is louder and clearer now. "Help me! Please!" It says.

Tru rushes to check which body is asking for her help. She opens door after door of the stainless steel refrigerators. Finally, she finds it. A cold and pale corpse of a young man lying dead on the steel tray. She nervously waits for him to wake up and ask for her help again; mentally preparing herself for the day to rewind, but nothing happens. She tells him that she's here for him in case he needs her help, but nearly pees in her pants in horror when he suddenly wakes up and growls at her with the biggest set of teeth and the scariest looking face she's ever seen.

Tru's history as a track star comes in handy as she flees out of the crypt and down the hallway in a matter of seconds, desperately screaming and yelling for someone, anyone, to help her. She skips the elevator, knowing that it will take time to operate; time that she does not have. She can feel the undead man chasing after her, and as a thoughtless act of survival, she keeps running down the hallway throwing anything she can find, from stretchers to trash cans, as obstacles in the way to prevent his progression. The emergency exit door is blocked by a huge rolling storage cabinet. She runs into the Standards room and locks the door behind her, then reaches for her cell phone to call 911.

The shakiness in her hands causes the phone to drop and break apart. She picks up the pieces and tries to put them back together in wild haste until startled by the loud sound of the door breaking open and the sight of the awful looking creature attacking her in vicious appetite. She screams and grabs the first thing she could find that would fit to be a weapon - a bone saw. The two large autopsy tables separating Tru from her attacker allows her to manipulate and maneuver her way around the room, forcing him to switch sides. She is now close to the broken door, and has him trapped behind the tables. But her resourcefulness angers him, causing him to make use of his newly granted super power to hop over the tables and catch her just before she makes her escape.

In an instinctive self-defense attempt, she aggressively steps on his foot then turns and hits him so hard on the head with the bone saw that he falls down, and then she attempts to leave the room. But seemingly unaffected, he quickly grabs her leg, causing her to trip over. Before she knows it, there is a terrifying monster over her, holding her tight and closing in on her neck with his big teeth, ignoring her loud shrieks. Suddenly, she feels the heavy weight of him disappear as he goes flying across the room, hitting the cabinet and falling down on the equipment trolley.

"Are you alright?" A concerned looking man asks as he helps her stand up. She looks at him with extreme panic and clinches to his black leather trench coat, struggling to utter a word. Her great anxiety is leaving her paralyzed.

"Who are you?" She breathlessly manages to ask.

"My name's Angel." He replies. "Don't worry, you're safe now." He tries to assure her, but unsuccessfully, as she interrupts him by yelling: "Behind you!" pointing out to the creature stubbornly coming back for revenge.

Angel surprises him with a roundhouse kick, but the vampire quickly steadies himself up and retaliates with a swung back fist. They both fight violently as Tru runs into Davis's office to call 911. Her shaky voice describing the emergency is interrupted by the fierce breaking of the side glass wall of the office, as Angel is thrown vigorously against it. She worries that this strange man who came to her rescue is in serious trouble and will not be able to hold his own, much less help her. She puts the phone down, and courageously decides to do something to help the man who is risking his life helping her. She takes out a pepper spray from her purse that she usually keeps for self-defense. She bravely approaches the vampire who is now busy punching Angel on the face, and she sprays in his eyes, affectively incapacitating him and forcing him to back off. But some of the spray reaches Angel's eyes as well, inevitably turning him into the vampire that he is. Tru is shocked at the revelation.

Angel struggles to open his eyes and what he can see is the clear daunt in Tru's facial expressions. "What are you?" She questions.

He stands up and tries to get closer to her, but she steps backwards in fear.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He says with sincerity. "I'm here to help you."

The vampire jumps on Angel from behind and immobilizes him with a stranglehold. "How do you think you're doing so far?" The vampire asks sarcastically, still struggling to see, as the spray has harmed his eyes and affected his vision.

Angel escapes the headlock with a quick strike into the vampire's ribs with his elbow. Then he holds his arm and lifts him overhead where he lands on the desk. Angel grabs a few pencils and stabs the vampire in the heart, causing him to burst into dust.

"A pretty good job I would say!" Angel answers the vampire's question with equal sarcasm. But immediately notices a very frightened and confused Tru, staring at him with disbelief. "I can explain." He says, willingly turning his face back to human.

"What is going on in here?" A voice from across the Standards room asks loudly. "Tru? Is everything OK? What happened?"

Tru turns around and sees Davis walking in looking very concerned after seeing the wrecked office. But Tru has lost all strength and will to speak, and instead turns around to face Angel, in need of that explanation he promised. But he is nowhere in sight. He seems to have disappeared just as mysteriously as he had appeared when she needed him the most.

* * *

To be continued in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_One hour later_

The office is surrounded with crosses of all shapes and sizes. On the desk there is half a dozen holy water bottles. Davis has just taken Tru's blood pressure and is now un-wrapping the measuring device's cuff off of her arm and returning it back into the case. She tried to explain to him what happened, knowing that it all sounds too strange, but not nearly as strange as what he has just told her.

"Vampires?" She asks.

"I know how it sounds. But they're very much real. You've just seen one yourself." He says.

"Two." She corrects him. "That other guy was a vampire too."

"The one who saved you?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, you're so lucky!" Davis surprisingly says. "I spent all these years in the morgue waiting to see just one vampire. You've only been here one year and you've already met two?"

"I'm sorry, Davis, if I knew you were that keen on seeing Dracula I would've saved you a seat at tonight's show!"

"Sorry... uh… very inconsiderate of me. But I still don't get it. Vampires are supposed to be criminally mean; why is he different. He certainly wasn't here by coincidence. My guess is he wants something from you."

"Something like what? My 140/89 value blood in a golden goblet?"

"Well, I don't know, but from what you described to me, your blood is not the only thing on his agenda."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I wish I knew. But for the time being, you have to be extra cautious, Tru, vampires are extraordinarily smart, especially the older ones. You can never predict their moves."

"What makes you think he's old? I mean he looks young, quite good-looking, and his complexion is surprisingly well preserved."

"Careful, Tru! Women over history have had a nasty habit of falling for vampires. Their dark, mysterious, on edge characters for some reason makes them look charming."

"Don't worry, Davis. Once I got a look at his vampire face I lost all interest in asking him out for coffee. But how come you know so much about vampires? Weren't they supposed to be an urban myth?"

"Tru, you know me enough to know how interested I am in urban myths. Darn, my favorite show on television is Myth Busters."

"So, are you telling me that those guys in Myth Busters proved that vampires actually do exit?"

"No, unfortunately, they busted that myth. But I got my information a long time ago from a much more direct and reliable source. The Watchers' Council."

"The what?"

"They warned all morgues around the world about the existence of vampires and the means and ways of protection against them. But only few ever took them seriously."

"You being one of those few."

"Yes. But only out of curiosity. So I kept digging and researching, until I met Giles."

"Who's Giles?"

"He's the latest Slayer's watcher. I forgot her name… uh… Bailey or Bonnie…. Anyway, he had answers to all my questions. And he gave me a few books that helped a lot as well. You know how most people would usually be hanging Christmas ornaments at this time of year? I'm usually decorating the morgue with garlic!"

"OK, one thing at a time. I'm just starting to accept that fact that there are vampires, and now you're saying something about slayers and watchers?"

"Sorry to drop all this on you at once, Tru, but it would do you a lot of good to know, now that you have a vampire probably stalking you." Davis tells her and gives her an old and worn out book about vampires that Giles had given him.

"So, when did you meet this watcher guy?" She asks while checking the drawings in the book.

"About five or six years ago. The last I heard from him was about a year ago, just before you started working here. He told me that the Hellmouth was closed for good and all vampires perished."

"Hellmouth?"

"Yes, the one in Sunnydale, California."

"Wait, did you say Sunnydale?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

Tru hides her pepper spray in her purse when she notices a business card that wasn't there before. At one side it says: Angel, CEO of Wolfram & Hart, Los Angeles, California, in addition to his phone number. On the other side there's handwriting that says: "Please call me, it's urgent."

"Wolfram & Hart? Tru, that's like the evilest of all evil corporations." Davis explains.

Tru looks very intrigued.

* * *

"Hello?" Angel answers his ringing cell phone.

"I know who you are. I know what you are. But what I need to know is what you want from me?" Tru says on the other end.

"Tru, you don't have to be afraid of me. Yes, I am a vampire, but I'm not evil, and I don't feed on people. I have a soul."

"Yeah sure! And you just tripped into the position of CEO of the world's worst evil law firm."

"It's not what you think. Look, I'm staying at Sunset Motel. Please, I need to see you, I'll explain everything."

"You can start by telling me how you know my name."

"Well, I'm a friend of Faith." Angel briefs up.

"And what makes you think that a friend of Faith is a friend of mine? Just because we're twins doesn't mean we're the same. She made it perfectly clear when she dropped out of high school and ran away from home years ago that she wants nothing to do with this family. And I don't care what kind of sick twisted relationship she has with a dead guy…"

"It's not like that. We're just friends." Angel interrupts.

"Whatever!"

"Tru, Faith needs your help." He tells her.

"Faith never cared about anyone but herself, why should I care?"

"Because she's dead."

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3 …._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's a dark chilly December night in New York City. Tru is approaching room 6 of Sunset Motel. The sound of the waves splashing on the pier side and the sight of the parked boats and yachts dancing with the wind add more fright to the scenery and the situation she's about to throw herself in. Walking toward a vampire's 'den' at this hour, she can't help but wonder if she is willingly falling into a trap. She has visited this place many times in the past, but never felt the kind of fear she is experiencing right now. She usually doesn't go knocking on vampires doors late at night, or at least, that's what she naively believed; since vampires actually do look like humans when they're not feeding, so who knows!

Angel hears a faint knock on the door. "Coming." He says as he rushes out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He takes a sneak peek from the window before he opens the door.

"Talk fast." Says a shaky Tru holding an open bottle of holy water in one hand, and a wooden stake pointed at Angel's bare chest in the other hand.

"No thanks, I already had a shower." Angel jokes.

"I can see you're naked… I mean… wet, but I have no problem seeing you burned. Now talk. Where's Faith?" She threatens.

"In a safe place," he says, "but it's a long story, one that can't be covered on the threshold. Come in."

"I refuse to be invited in. Davis told me all about you vampires."

"No offense, but apparently you got it backwards, cuz vampires are the ones who should not be invited in, not vice versa."

"Oh… well, regardless… I should warn you though, I do know Taekwondo, I just never had to use it before!"

Angel smiles "Glad to see you came prepared." He opens the door wider for her to come in. "Whatever you do just don't use that pepper spray again." He says.

"Why? Cuz it works?" Tru walks in very slowly, keeping her distance and never turning her back to him.

"Well, it kinda hurts my contact lenses."

"Very funny." She comments. "Any thoughts about any kind of contact with me and I'll make sure you go back to whatever hell you crawled your way out of."

He checks outside to make sure there are no intruders and closes the door behind. "Is that your way of thanking me for saving your life?" He tries to guilt her into trusting him.

"Only if you're planning on turning me into a nightcap." She answers, and looks away once she catches her eyes going up and down admiring his robust body.

"Relax; we're both here for Faith." Angel says surely as he takes out some clothes from the dresser, then he excuses himself to go to the bathroom and get dressed.

Tru's phone rings. She picks it up. It's Davis.

"Not now, Davis."

"Is this a bad time? Did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't wake me. I'm at Angel's, he's getting dressed."

"Excuse me? Why are you at Angel's? And why is he naked?"

"No… Davis… Don't get me wrong. He has information about my sister."

"Tru, despite my fury with you for never telling me about your twin sister, I feel it's my duty to tell you that Angel actually _can_ be trusted." Davis tells her. "He's not the monster we thought he is, he's not evil. In fact, he _fights_ evil. He saved a lot of lives, so that makes him a hero."

"What are you talking about? He's a vampire, how can a vampire be a hero?"

"I was just on the phone with Giles and he explained everything. Angel doesn't feed on people; he has a soul."

Tru pauses for a minute looking quite relieved. "Does that mean I can still ask him out for that cup of coffee?"

"Only if you let me pay." Angel answers, now standing right in front of her, wearing all black.

Tru shuts her cell phone in mild embarrassment. "I was being sarcastic." She lies.

* * *

Hours of the late night have passed and the early morning sun is sending its bright rays through the horizon. Sounds of sea gulls flying over the ocean can be heard from afar.

Unaware of the time and fully indulged in their conversation, Tru and Angel are still sitting in the motel room with closed curtains talking about Faith's wild ride from zero to hero. Angel explained to Tru how Faith was killed by one of the oldest and strongest vampires in the world in revenge to what she and Buffy with the help of the 'potentials turned slayers' had done to Sunnydale's Hellmouth, killing all the vampires in that part of the world.

"Faith was a vampire slayer?" Asks Tru in complete disbelief. "And a murderer?"

"You didn't know?" Angel asks.

"Well considering she's always been a psychotic rebel, who never bothered call her family, NO, I _didn't _know." Tru says.

"She redeemed… Turned herself in, and did time. Only got out to save me… and the world. But Tru, you need to put all your negative feelings aside for now and help me out. We have to save Faith before it's too late." Angel says with a worried look on his face.

"What do you mean save her? She's dead."

"But we can bring her back."

"What? How?" Tru wonders.

"She asks for your help, the day rewinds, I save her. Isn't that how it works?"

Tru can't think straight. Angel took her by surprise. "Well, usually I'm the one doing the saving… Wait! What? How did you know about my…"

"Calling? Wolfram & Hart records. Faith comes with a package. A thorough investigation into everything and everyone related to her is a must." He explains. "And that vampire I mentioned didn't just kill her, he sired her, which means Faith is about to turn into a vampire herself. A slayer turned vampire is far more dangerous than an army of vampires and slayers put together. And with Faith's history and her taste for evil, there's no measuring how much damage she would do." He says.

"Wonderful!" Tru says sarcastically. "Mom would be very proud!"

"I had my team at Wolfram & Hart freeze Faith's body in a secret and out-worldly plane so that she wouldn't wake up as a vampire, and her soul wouldn't be lost forever. But that only works for 24 hours since the time of death, which means she only has until 6 PM to ask for your help."

"You're forgetting something. The rewinds also happen within a 24 hour timeframe, so if you consider the time we need to fly back to LA now, plus the time it takes for her to ask for my help – assuming she does ask for my help, she happens to be an arrogant snob in case you don't know – that means my day would rewind to around the time she got killed, and I would wake up here in New York. So there's definitely not enough time for me to fly back all the way to LA to save her ass. Not to mention the fact that you wouldn't remember a thing and it would be my job to find you and fill you in on all the details."

"You're right about the rewind day. You will have to do your best to catch the first flight to LA, but you should have more than enough time to find me and warn me about Faith's fate because right now we don't have to waste any time on airplanes, she can ask for your help right here and right now!" Angel declares.

"I thought you said she's kept in a safe place."

"Which can be entered from anywhere. All we need is a portal."

"A portal? Do you have a key to open it?"

"A combination." Angel opens up his suitcase and takes out a black candle, lights it while chanting a few words in Latin. The light in the room turns blue and the temperature changes rapidly to sub zero.

Tru puts on her jacket. Angel looks at her and asks: "Ready?"

"Will you say the combination already, I'm freezing." She says.

"5 x 5" Angel says loudly and Faith's dead body suddenly appears on the bed of the motel room.

Tru has not seen her sister in over 6 years. She fights a tear from falling down as she sees her once energetic twin sister lying motionless on the bed in front of her. Two bloody puncture marks on the side of her neck are nasty reminders of the danger to come, which hopefully can be avoided. Tru approaches her sister's body very slowly, not able to take her eyes off of her.

"Where did you come up with that combination?" She asks Angel.

"Hmm?" He asks as he returns from his brief distraction with the sight of his dead friend, and the guilt he feels for not being able to be there for her and save her.

"5 x 5" Tru specifies. "Where did you come up with that?"

"It was something Faith always said. It was kind of her trade mark… Well besides the leather pants!"

Forgetting all about her anger and disappointment, Tru brushes Faith's hair back and cleans the blood off of her face and neck with a wet wipe. "She always cared about her personal hygiene." She remembers. "Loved to shower… Loved to eat… Loved leather, and loud music…. Loved life!" Tru sits at the side of the bed facing her sister, with her back to Angel. "When our mother died, we both made a promise that we would always be there for each other no matter what. That together we are strong, and if we weren't together, all we had to do is remember this promise and say the magic words and everything would be alright, we would feel safe."

"What magic words?" Angel asks.

"5 x 5" Tru replies with a tear falling down her cheek. "A symbol for our hand shake that night." She explains.

Suddenly, Faith's eyes open. She turns her head toward Tru and says: "HELP ME!"

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4 …..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Rewind Day, _

_Early morning, _

_City Morgue_

Davis stands up and walks toward the glass door, shuts it, then walks right back to his desk and sits down again. The very familiar 'I-can't-believe-what-I'm-hearing' look on his face urges Tru to repeat herself; this time jumping straight to the point.

"I know what you're thinking: .… vampire—dangerous.… but this particular vampire is different… he saves people… he's a hero."

Davis lifts his head up and narrows his eyes enough to show Tru a displeased gaze. "You're calling a vampire who is the head of Wolfram and Hart a hero? You're either too naïve, which by the way I pretty much doubt, or you've been hypnotized by him that you can't tell right from wrong anymore."

Davis takes a deep breath then resumes. "OK Tru, I know I don't have sexy eyes or dark mysterious vampire looks that could influence your judgment, but I am your friend and I have a lot of genuine concern for your well-being, so I'm just gonna rely on that positive energy of mine and try to put some sense into your head and rid you of these delusions. I need you to look me straight in the eyes, take a deep breath, relax your mind, and try to concentrate on what happened yesterday… who told you Angel is a hero?"

Tru looks straight into his eyes, approaches him a little and confidently says: "You did."

"I did? My God, you're more suggestible to his evil affirmations than I thought," Davis says while reclining back into his chair, "coz Tru I would never call a vampire a hero, never, never, never!" he insists shaking his head and waving his hand in a negating gesture.

"Unless your friend Giles tells you so. And he did… yesterday."

"Giles? I told you about Giles?" Tru nods, Davis pauses for a moment, his elbow on the desk, his hand on his chin. "In that case it's true… if Giles says Angel's a hero then he is."

"So you trust Giles and you don't trust me?"

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Forget it… I don't have time…" she interrupts, "I need to get to the airport; my flight is in an hour. But I need you to call Giles and tell him to warn Faith and Angel. This should buy me time."

"Consider it done." Davis says apologetically. "And Tru," he calls out as she's about to leave the office, "please be careful."

* * *

_Morning_

_Los Angeles_

_Wolfram and Hart Meeting Room_

"How much money?" Angel asks firmly.

"Well, if you add the expenses of the marketing campaign your firm is planning, along with the so called 'good-vibe' transition deal, we are talking about a nine, maybe ten figure number here." Answers the well-suited client, with a Cuban cigar in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other hand.

"Not a chance!" Angel says.

"Let's not rush into any decisions here, Angel-cake." Says Lorne with a nervous smile, "You know that this deal is very crucial for our image, and the betterment of humanity as well. A few hundred million dollars is a small price to pay to turn 'TOX Broadcasting Company' into 'Angel Broadcasting Company', and make all the necessary changes to reduce all the violence in TV shows and films and focus only on good values and constructive media. Besides, people have been complaining for years of the rushed and unfair executive decisions at TOX to cancel certain shows and replace them with a bunch of lame reality shows. That has got to stop, you know."

Angel grins.

The client notices Angel's hesitation to buy his company. He tries to explain. "Well, to our defense, the cancelling of those shows was an inevitable outcome. It's not our fault that most of our executives are demons and vampires who can't help but eat some of the cast and crew members every now and then. Soul or no soul… you're a vampire, Angel… you understand. "

Angel jumps off his seat and aggressively holds the man's throat causing the glass to fall off his hand and shatter to pieces as it hits the floor. Angel's face turns. Lorne stands up in fear for the client's life, since this whole deal is his idea after all.

"Oh, I understand." Angel says cringing. "I understand how you tried to enslave millions of viewers through your mind control technology, turning them into brain-washed zombies who would die for your evil plans of leading humanity to yet another apocalypse."

"Angel… please…" Says Lorne. "The whole purpose of this deal is to constructively solve this problem and help undo all that negative encoding that has been done over the years. Did I mention that the network's slogan will be changed from _'So Toxic'_ to _'So Angelic'_?"

Angel's secretary, Harmony, joyfully walks into the meeting room. "Did you know that tomorrow, December 8th , is a national holiday in Italy? It's my birthday tomorrow! Imagine an entire nation celebrating your birthday. How cool is that? Um… am I interrupting anything?"

Angel lets go of the man's throat, turns his face back to human and walks away from him in an attempt to cool down.

"My sincere apologies, Mr. TOX." Lorne says, "As head of the Entertainment department here at Wolfram and Hart, I assure you that the network will be in good hands. However, I do hope that this little unprecedented vampire outrage will not affect our deal. And I'm sure Angel is sorry too. Isn't that right, cinnamon buns?" Lorne asks Angel.

"No I'm not. And stop calling me pastries." He replies.

"Hellloooo… birthday girl here." Harmony says, requesting more attention, if any.

"Harmony, sweetheart, can't you see we're in the middle of a meeting?" Lorne gently asks.

"Of course I can see you're in a middle of a meeting, I do have eyes…. Sharp, perfectly beautiful , vampire eyes." She answers.

"Well, unless you have a perfectly good reason to be here, I will make sure your vampire eyes together with the rest of your body go poof with this sharp stake." Angel threatens her holding a big wooden stake.

"Oh Kay, don't get too upset, it's not like I'm asking you to get me presents or anything. Not that I would mind you getting me presents; in fact presents would be very much appreciated. But my real birthday is on April 24th. Tomorrow's my other birthday… it marks the day I turned into a vampire. Some people like to call it an anniversary. But to me it's a birthday. I turn 3." She says with a big proud smile.

"HARMONY!" Angel shouts agitatedly.

"Alright, alright, I'm outta here. Jeez." She turns and walks away, then suddenly stops and hits her forehead. "Oh! I almost forgot what I came to tell you in the first place. Hahaha... Silly me!"

"And that would be?" Angel asks almost impatiently.

"Mr. Giles is on line one. He's calling from Italy. He says it's urgent."

Angel gives out a big sigh and walks to his desk to pick up the phone.

* * *

_Noon_

_Los Angeles_

_Airport_

The officer fixes his eyes on Tru's face as he checks her passport. He stamps an entry registration on it and then hands it back to her. "Have a nice day, Ms. Davies."

"Thank you. I hope so!" She tells him, and walks away rolling a small travel bag behind her.

On her way outside, Tru stops at a small juice bar and buys a soda can. Her fear of flying is starting to wear off now that she is on the ground but has left her with a dry mouth. She opens the can and drinks continuously, knowing that she still has a tough job ahead. Meeting Angel and saving Faith from an unnatural and dangerous death isn't exactly a trip down the park. She must be prepared. She throws away the empty can in a nearby litter basket and heads toward the exit to find a cab. Suddenly, two tall sharp-looking security officers block her path, pointing their guns at her face, causing her heart to race in fear and her mouth to dry out again. Another three stand behind her with stun guns.

"Faith Lehane, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"Oh God!" She says as one of the officers cuffs her hands behind her back and leads her to a police car parked outside while the other one continues to tell her her rights.

"But I'm not Faith… Wait… Let me explain… Please."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5 ...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_3 hours later_

_Wolfram and Hart_

_Angel's Office_

POP… Lorne opens a bottle of champagne, and pours himself a glass, congratulating Angel on the wise decision to sign the new deal with TOX. "Here's to good TV!" he says excitedly and takes a big sip.

Wesley walks in holding a few papers. "Is that Mr. Tox I just spotted walking out of your office? He looks quite satisfied, which is a bit worrisome, knowing he was here to sign a deal against everything he stands for."

"No worries, champ." Answers Lorne. "I guarantee you this deal is the best thing that's happened in show business since 'I Love Lucy'. Our contract with TOX states that Angel will have full control over TV contents effective tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?" Asks Wesley.

"Cuz tonight they're airing the season finales of all their current TV shows. Some will even be aired live! So, thanks to our good buddy and wise boss Angel here, tomorrow will be a fresh start for us and the world of entertainment." Lorne says excitedly.

"Find anything?" Angel asks Wesley, ignoring Lorne.

"I suppose you mean concerning the 3 slayer murders? Yes, I believe I have a lead. There's a new vampire in town, goes by the nickname Vanator." Wesley replies, handing Angel the papers. "A Romanian word which means…"

"Hunter." Angel finishes his sentence.

"Yes." Wesley says.

"Wait… slayer murders? What slayer murders?" Lorne asks with concern.

"Giles called while we were at the meeting. Someone is killing slayers... Turning them… And Faith is next on the list." Angel explains.

"HOLY GWAKAMOLY!" Lorne exclaims. "And we thought a show about programmed dolls was gonna cause an apocalypse!"

Wesley sits on the leather chair in front of Angel's desk. "Rumor has it that he's a very old, very powerful vampire who is determined to avenge the destruction of the Sunnydale Hellmouth. Swore to turn all slayers into vampires."

"I don't want rumors, I want facts." Angel's voice has a more solid pitch to it now. "Who is he… where is he… and how soon can I kill him?"

"I'm working on it." Wesley assures him.

Gunn walks in hurriedly. "Angel, we have a problem."

"What now?"

"Tru Davies has landed in LA 3 hours ago but she's nowhere to be found." Gunn tells him.

Angel looks worried and a little angry. "What? I told you to pick her up from the airport."

"I was there for hours, but couldn't find her anywhere."

"Who's Tru Davies?" Wesley cuts in.

"She probably went after Faith herself." Angel concludes.

"That's what I thought," Gunn says. "So I tried to contact Faith but she's not answering her cell phone. She hasn't responded to the text or the voice messages I left her either."

"I don't think she knows how." Angel says. "She's never had a cell phone before."

"I'm sorry! Why is this girl after Faith?" A confused-looking Wesley asks, but no one answers his question.

"But the phone I gave her is the latest in the market; although very expensive but very easy to operate." Gunn insists.

"Gunn, this is Faith we're talking about. She's probably sold it and spent the money on a new pair of boots." Angel ridicules.

"Oh come on, guys! Cut her some slack!" Lorne says defensively. "So she's never used a cell phone before, or had a regular job with a good salary. She even described the new set of wheels you got her as 'the best sex-on-wheels she's ever had'. Let her enjoy her new found respect for life a little before she turns from a vampire slayer to a slayer vampire. It's good for her self-esteem."

"Any more self-esteem and she'd tip over!" Gunn argues.

"EXCUSE ME!" Wesley snaps impatiently. "I still happen to be Faith's watcher, and I do have the right to know who the hell Tru Davies is and why she's running after my slayer."

* * *

_Downtown_

_Police Station_

Tru shouts desperately, trying to catch any officer's attention or sympathy. She has been left solo in a cell, hand-cuffed to the rotten steel bed. "Hey! You can't just leave me here. I have the right to call a lawyer. Please!"

"Shut up!" Yells a fellow prisoner from the opposite cell. "You've been screaming for hours, girl. I can't hear myself think."

"You don't understand. They got the wrong girl."

"Oh! Oh! Is that why you're all twitchy? Why didn't you just say so? I'm sure those cops are just gonna release ya and send ya back home with an apology card!" She mocks. "Wake up, girl. This ain't no Oprah show. No one here's gonna listen to your complaints. No one gives a crap."

A sudden hard bang on the door startles both of them, accompanied with sounds of a fist fight outside. Then the door breaks open, and a police officer is thrown half way across the corridor, falling unconscious near Tru's cell. A young woman wearing a set of leather pants and jacket approaches him, leans over and grabs the keys in his pocket.

"Faith?" Tru asks with a surprise, mixed with a sense of relief. "Is that you?"

"Every last bit of me, sis." Faith responds.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Right back atcha!" faith says with a smile as she notices Tru cuffed to the bed. With an elbow breaking the teeth of the guard attacking her from behind, she opens the door of the cell, and throws the keys to Tru to free herself as she finishes her battle with the increasing number of guards walking in.

Tru leaves the cell, as Faith locks all the guards inside it and throws the keys far away from their reach. "This way… Come on." She leads Tru into another corridor, leading to the supply room where Tru's luggage was kept. Tru finds her bag, grabs it in a hurry and follows her sister, ignoring the other prisoner's plea for help. They walk into the men's room, taking the police officer peeing there by surprise.

"Hey! Your fly's open." Faith tells him. He quickly reaches for his gun and turns to face her.

"Careful where you point that thing." Faith tells him then surprises him with a kick that drops the gun off of his hand, and she follows that with a strong punch in the face. "That's not a polite way to greet a lady, you know." She says, then pushes him aggressively into one of the toilets and closes the door.

Tru calls out to her as she hears more cops getting closer. "Faith, that's enough. We have to get out of here. Now!"

"My thoughts exactly." Faith says, taking off her jacket and throwing it around the big pipes over her head. She climbs up effortlessly and offers Tru a hand. Both girls manage to escape through the sewerage, down to the alley, where Faith's brand new black motorcycle is parked.

"A Harley?" Asks Tru with disbelief.

"Hop on." Faith says, giving her the helmet.

"Just tell me you didn't hijack it from some heavily-tattooed crack-head biker."

"Not this time, sis. This baby's all mine. Courtesy of Wolfram and Hart."

Tru puts on the helmet and rides behind her sister. Guns start firing their way as they rush off, disappearing into the heavy traffic.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6 ..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Wolfram & Hart_

Faith and Tru arrive at the Wolfram & Hart parking garage. Faith parks her motorcycle next to Angel's car collection. "Cool ride, huh?" She asks Tru, proudly admiring her new toy. "Angel's idea of keeping me off the streets! He's a little air-headed but sure has good taste, don't you think?"

"That's it?" Tru stops and asks. "That's the best you could do?"

"Whoa… slow down… I've just started working here. Check me out in a year or so and I'll have my own company."

"That's not what I meant." Tru yells. "Damn it, Faith! We haven't seen each other in six years, and all you talk about is your stupid bike?"

Faith's deliberate attempt to ignore any serious communication with her sister fails. She knows she's going to have to confront her sooner or later. "So…. You wanna chit chat? Sure… I can do that. But can't it wait until we're upstairs." She then pauses and notices a daunted look on her sister's face. She tries to come up with a smart thing to say. "How you been?" She finally asks.

Tru gazes at her, bravely trying to control her temper. "I've been attacked by a vicious vampire, saved by another one, sent back to the past, got arrested, only to have my sister who _actually_ belongs in jail break me _out_ of jail. I'm confused, tired, scared, and I still have to figure out a way to save your ass."

"That about sums it up!" Faith replies as they both step into the elevator.

* * *

_Wolfram & Hart_

_Lobby_

As told by Angel, Spike has been studying Illyria's combat abilities (or more accurately been getting beaten up by her), which means he doesn't yet know about any of the things that had happened thus far, or the things that are yet to come. He doesn't know about Tru or that Faith ever had a sister. He is now waiting by the elevator when the door opens and he sees Faith and Tru step out.

"Blimey! What do we have here?" He says. "Ooo, let me guess. _You_ are clearly Faith," he guesses correctly, "so what does that make _you_?" He asks, pointing at Tru. "Faith bot? Doppelganger? Clone?"

"This is Tru, my twin sister." Faith introduces.

"Twin? Well, I didn't see _that_ coming! Are you as wild and sinful as the 'F' word?"

"Excuse me?" Tru says, feeling awfully insulted.

"Faith!" Spike clarifies. "Double the trouble, double the fun I always say".

"Shut up, doofus!" Faith scolds him. "Sorry, sis. This nitwit suffers from LOCD."

"What's LOCD?" Asks Tru.

"Load Of Crap Disorder". Faith replies.

"Oh, I don't suffer. I enjoy every minute of it." Spike teases. Tru giggles. "Nice to meet you, Tru." He shakes her hand. "I'm Spike. And I'm guessing you're a slayer too… so just to be clear, Yes, I am a vampire, and no I'm not evil. I have a soul. Preventing an apocalypse and saving the world are among the many impressive things on my resume. I am what you may call a 'hero'."

Tru is baffled. She looks at Faith and asks: "If every vampire who has a soul claims to be a hero, how do we recognize the villains?"

"Oh that's easy." Spike answers on Faith's behalf. "They wear suits and start wars. They're called politicians. And I'm pretty sure they don't have souls."

"Spike and Angel are the only vampires with souls." Faith tells Tru. "And Tru is not a slayer." She tells Spike.

"I'm a med student." Tru says but in a humble manner.

"A med student! Beautiful _and_ brainy… how come your sister turned out to be obnoxious and brawny?"

Faith glares at him threateningly. "Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, dead?"

Spike looks back at her with a similar level of hatred. "Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, in jail?"

"You know what… I think we should be seeing Angel now." Tru insists, breaking off their heated argument.

* * *

_Angel's Office_

Wesley is very amused at the fact that Faith has a twin sister who also has a super power, and wonders why he hasn't been informed of that before. But the information he has just found in Wolfram & Hart's library archive of ancient books is more important at the moment, and so he rushes back into Angel's office to share his findings with Angel, Gunn and Lorne.

"I think I know why Vanator poses a real threat, and has successfully turned 3 slayers within the past 24 hours." He says. "The key word here is 'Back-Up'. He doesn't work alone. He is supported by families. Generations of vampires, werewolves and witches. Names of families in this old book that I found include Bennett, Lockwood, Petrova, and Salvatore."

"Well, that's funny!" Lorne comments.

"What's funny?" Gunn asks him.

"Those names sound familiar." Lorne says. "What more can you tell us about those families?"

"Not much." Wesley replies. "There isn't enough information. We do have a few old drawings, portraits of these families, but it isn't clear which portrait is of which family and which of these families consist vampires. A few pages are missing. Vanator could be in any one of these portraits."

"Good work. Keep digging." Angel says.

Lorne leans forward to take the book from Wesley. He wants to take a look at those pictures.

The phone rings. Angel clicks on the speaker button. "Yes Harmony?"

"Angel, Faith and a girl who looks exactly like her, but with a better fashion sense, are here to see you."

"Finally! Let'em in."

Lorne puts the book down before having the chance to see the pictures, and stands up enthusiastically. Wesley and Gunn also stand up in anticipation.

Harmony leads Tru and Faith into Angel's office and they are followed by the ever so curious, Spike.

"Gentlemen," Faith says as she walks in, "this is my sister, Tru Davies."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Davies. My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." He says with a hand shake and a gentle smile. "I'm Faith's watcher."

"Hello!" Tru responds.

"I have to say, I'm quite fascinated by your unique gift." Wesley continues, still holding her hand.

"My gift?"

"Your ability to relive days, and save those in danger."

Tru gasps and breaks the hand shake. She isn't sure how to react or what to say. She isn't used to having a lot of strangers know about her ability before even meeting them.

Wesley is blinded by his fascination with Tru and her ability that he cannot see her discomfort. "How does it feel to go back in time? I… I mean the _actual_ process. Is it exciting? frightening? Are you aware of it when it happens? Are there any side effects?"

"Take a chill pill, Wes." Faith says defensively. "Can't you see she doesn't wanna share any time travel stories? What do you care?"

"Sorry!" Wesley apologizes, realizing his hastiness in learning more about what Tru can do.

"It's alright." Tru says, trying to make him feel better. "It's not that I don't want to talk about it, it's just that right now, we don't have much time. But, come to think of it, I actually love rewinds, especially that whooshing sound they make when they happen. And after 48 hours of no sleep, you start to see lots of interesting new colors." She jokes to lighten up the mood and break the ice in the room.

"AH! Rewinds… Is that what they're called?" Wesley feels encouraged again.

"Well… in lack of any scientific term so far; that is what _I_ call them."

"Would it be alright to ask for your permission to do a few tests on you when all this is over?" Wesley asks hopefully.

"Gee, Wes, why don't you just save yourself the humiliation and ask her out for dinner already." Gunn says smiling and approaches Tru for a hand shake. "I'm Charles Gunn. And excuse my buddy Wes here, he's never met a pretty girl who can rewind time and save people instead of patrol for monsters to slay them."

"Well, I don't willingly cause a rewind day. It only happens when a dead person asks for my help." She clarifies.

"Now that would definitely frighten me!" Lorne says and extends his arm for a hand-shake. "I'm Lorne." Tru hesitates a little before shaking Lorne's hand, looks at him with clear confusion.

"Don't let Lorne's horns and green paint frighten you. He's from Pialiya." Gunn explains, without giving much detail.

"Pialiya? That's in Mexico, right?" Tru wonders.

"Well, it qualifies!" Lorne says laughing. "I like her already!" He tells Faith, giving her a wink.

"And last but certainly not least, this is Angel, our boss." Faith tells Tru.

Tru smiles at him. "Yeah, we've met."

"Unfortunately, I have no recollection of that meeting. I hope I wasn't rude." Angel says. Spike looks at Faith and pretends to induce vomiting.

"Actually, _I_ was. But that was before I knew you were good." Tru tells him.

"Oh, he's good." Spike says sarcastically. "Can't say the same about his singing though."

"Take a hike, Spike." Angel says angrily, slightly embarrassed.

"And a one finger salute to you, boss." Spike replies.

Gunn interrupts to ask Faith a question that has been bothering him all day. "Faith, I thought your last name was Lehane, now you're telling me it's Davies? Which is it?"

"Yeah!" Tru comments, turning her attention to Faith, waiting for an explanation.

Faith notices all eyes on her, so she finally admits."It's Davies. Lehane was just a cover-up."

"And how did you find Faith? I was looking all over for her." Gunn asks again.

"Good question!" Angel says.

"Giles called me this morning; gave me the heads up." Faith says. "I'm a wanted fugitive, remember? Police have pictures of me in airports and train stations all over the country. I knew they'd catch Tru once they see her, thinking it's me with a fake passport."

"That was smart thinking." Angel says.

"See? I can be brainy too… in a brawny kinda way!" Faith jokes with Spike. "And you, Mr.," addressesing Angel now, "you need to find a way to get me off their radar."

"That, we will do." He assures her. "I'm sorry you had to spend the last few hours in jail." Angel tells Tru. "We should've been more careful."

"No harm done."

"Harmony, could you attend to our guest, please; see that she's comfortable?" Angel requests. "We still have investigation work to do, so let's all get back to that and leave these two alone for now. I'm sure they have a lot of catching up to do." Refering to Tru and Faith.

"Of course," Harmony says, "how do you like your coffee, Tru?" She asks.

"Um, with cream, two sugar." Tru replies politely. "Thank you!"

"I like mine black, preferably strong." Faith says.

"I like mine red, preferably O positive." Spike says.

Everyone leaves the office, and Tru and Faith finally have some time alone.

"Here we are!" Faith says, releasing a sigh. "Now's the perfect time for that chit chat you wanted to do."

"Just tell me one thing," Tru demands, "slaying vampires… reliving days… that's the extent of our super powers, right? I mean, I don't have to worry about laser beams shooting out of my ass, do I?"

"Don't worry, sis. You _and_ your ass are safe."

"Wish I can say the same about you. As far as I know, you're still in danger."

"The only danger I see coming is you asking me about the past six years."

"I'm serious! Yesterday you died at 6:00 PM. That's an hour and a half from now. And I don't even know how, or where, or by whom."

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure team Angel will have all the answers for us very soon."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTUNUED IN CHAPTER 7 …**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Angel's Office_

Tru and Faith have been talking in the past half hour about family, school, work, mistakes, boyfriends, and the mysterious world of the supernatural. The tone and volume of their voices have varied from sad and low to mad and loud. Unaware of Wesley peeking in on them every few minutes through the Plexiglas side wall of the meeting room next to Angel's office, they continue to surprise and tease each other with every revelation.

"Wait a minute," Tru interrupts her sister, "how the hell did you know about Jack?"

"Same way I know about a lot of stuff. Harrison told me."

"Harrison told you!"

"Yeah! And before you ask, yes, I _have_ been in touch with Harry all this time… well, except the time I was in the state penitentiary."

"What else did Harrison tell you about Jack?"

"That he's a hottie… and that you both have an unspoken love for each other!"

"_WHAT_?" Tru shouts. "Over my dead body!" She says with an embarrassed, confused expression, mixed with unconvincing defensive denial. But Faith is too familiar with her sister's reactions to be fooled by that.

"You sure do know how to pick'em, don't you! High school quarter-back who ditched you for your best friend… college professor who cheated on you… promising med student turned soulless freak, after you decided to play God and save him from his timely death! If you ask me, Jack sounds like the least crazy choice of the bunch."

Tru looks at her with an open mouth, feeling her head spinning from the shock of hearing her long lost sister throwing all these facts right in her face. She realizes it's all true, but is insulted to be judged by the one person whom she always counted on for security and support, but has failed her and ran away to pursue a life on edge, unsuccessfully!

Faith continues. "And don't think I didn't notice the way you were looking at Angel. Hate to rain on your parade sis, but he's cursed, literally, so that's definitely a dead end."

"Look who's talking!" Tru fires back. "The only boyfriends you ever had lasted no longer than two hours. And now you're head over heels with a bleached-hair vampire with a fetish for kink, and whose idea of courtship is insulting you beyond comprehension!"

"How dare you?" Faith shouts. "Spike is the most disgusting wickedly certified delusional badass I've ever met!"

"Sounds exactly like your type!" Tru says provokingly.

* * *

_Meeting Room_

Wesley slowly closes the Plexiglas door and whispers to everyone else in the meeting room that Faith and Tru are having a "rather _interesting_ reunion conversation. No bloodshed so far!"

Angel is silent and seemingly in seriously deep thought, while Lorne and Spike are having an argument.

"I'm telling you, Adam and Eve's son, Cain, was the first vampire in history!" Lorne says confidently. "That's how he killed his brother. And once he was reprimanded by his parents, he bit them and turned _them_ into vampires too in retaliation."

"Adam and Eve were not vampires, you moron!" Spike tells him. "You know, for someone who is fighting bad programming, you sure do watch way too much television."

"Actually, that is what we were taught in schools of Pialiya." Lorne justifies.

"Hmmmm, earthly schools are not that different." Spike comments.

Harmony finds their conversation very interesting. She decides to add her own 2 cents. "I heard that Adam and Eve were Chinese." She says.

"If Adam and Eve where Chinese they would've eaten the snake instead of that apple, and we'd all still be in Paradise." Spike mocks and drinks the last of his beer.

Harmony gasps. "You careless racist pig!"

Angel focuses his attention back on what's happening around him and stands up suddenly. "Do you people have no shame? Faith's life is at stake and you're discussing pigs and apples?"

"Had you been listening, you would've known that we were discussing the origin of vampires, you punce." Spike says.

"This is Faith's fate." Angel yells at him.

"Does my face look bovvered?" Spike asks Angel challengingly. "I couldn't care less."

"That's because he's a careless pig." Harmony insists.

"How could you be so unconcerned with what we're dealing with here?" Wesley asks Spike. Angel looks at him agreeably. "We would all appreciate it if you show a little more respect to Faith."

"Only if she returns the favor." Spike says.

"Angel's right." Lorne says. "We should be researching and finding more relevant information, not arguing over genealogy."

Gunn walks into the meeting room hurriedly to tell everyone about his new finding. "A very reliable source just told me that Vanator has been working at TOX Broadcasting Network."

Angel looks at Lorne. "Why am I not surprised?"

Angel's obvious doubt and implied accusation is starting to put Lorne at unease. "Well, you heard Mr. Tox himself say that most of his executives are vampires. And now that we own the network, there should be no problem, right?" He says.

"Wrong! Cuz we have no control until tomorrow morning, and Faith's date with Vanator is tonight. In one hour to be exact." Angel replies.

Lorne looks at his watch and declares: "Oh my! It's 5:00 PM already."

"Yup… only one hour left till Faith says goodbye to the world and the world says hello to doomsday." Spike says; his legs up on the table. Angel looks at him with a clearly angry frown and a clenched jaw. "With all due respect!" Spike continues teasingly.

"Thanks for the reminder Spike, but I meant it's time for all those live shows to start airing on TOX." Lorne clarifies. "Harmony, sweet pie, could you please turn on the TV? I'm a little anxious to see how they're going to shoot live episodes."

Harmony rolls her eyes but does as she's told.

Angel takes away the remote control from Harmony and turns the TV off again. "Have you not heard a word I said? This poisonous box of deceiving, corrupting, brain-washing machine has been the focal point of most people's living rooms for decades. Why is it in my meeting room, and why the hell do you think it's a good idea to be watching TV shows when you should be in your office, working on solving a case?" He scolds Lorne.

"Wait! Turn it back on!" Wesley asks unexpectedly.

"Oh no… not you too!" Angel says disappointedly.

"Angel, please! I think I saw something."

Angel turns it back on. Wesley approaches the screen and takes a good look. "What show is this?" He asks.

"That's 'Vampire Diaries'." Lorne answers. "Nice-looking cast, but a bit boring if you ask me. I lost interest somewhere in the middle of season Two."

Wesley then surprises everyone by running into Angel's office where Tru and Faith are; interrupting their conversation.

"I need both of you to come with me and take a look at the show that's on TV right now, tell me if you recognize anybody." He tells them. They look at each other with raised eyebrows, then walk into the meeting room to watch the show. Wesley follows them after picking up the old book from Angel's office. Neither one of them recognizes any of the cast. But Wesley opens the book and shows Lorne one of the portraits.

"Look familiar?"

Lorne looks at the portrait then back at the screen and understands what Wesley is trying to show him. "Of course!" Lorne says. "I knew I recognized those family names you mentioned. They're all from this show!" Everyone looks at him, confused. "This guy in the photo is Damon Salvatore. He looks _so_ much like the actor who plays him, by the way. Amazing what Hollywood can do!"

"He's hot!" Faith comments admiringly, staring into the TV screen.

"And the guy next to him is his brother Stefan. Wow! Look at that! The resemblance is just… amazing!"

"That's because they're not actors. They're the exact same guys." Wesley concludes. "So now we know that the Salvatore brothers are the vampires. What about the others?" Wesley asks.

"Well, according to the show, the Bennets are witches, and the Lockwoods are werewolves." Lorne answers.

"What about the last family name? Petrova?" Angel asks.

"I'm not sure… like I said I lost interest and haven't seen any episode for quite some time now." Lorne says.

Tru approaches Lorne and Wesley to see the photos in the book. "So what does all this mean?" She asks.

"It means that the show is not only _based_ on a true story, but is actually a _continuation_ to that story. It's not acting. It's all real! And viewers are watching actual vampires killing innocents every week, and thinking it's all just fiction!" Wesley declares.

"So, this Vanator guy is one of those dudes on TV?" Gunn asks.

"Most likely." Wesley replies.

"Lorne, what else can you tell me about those two brothers?" Angel asks.

"Well, they're from Mystic Falls, Virginia. Stefan is the good brother. Actually he's a bit like you, doesn't feed on human blood. His brother, however, is…. Well, let's just say he cannot be trusted." Lorne replies. "They also have the ability to compel people, control their will. Just by staring into their victims' eyes and whispering to them, they can hypnotize and control their memories and actions. They also wear rings that allow them to be out in the sun without burning."

"The ring of Amara?" Angel asks with great surprise. "That's not possible… As far as I know there was only one, and I destroyed it."

"No. The ring of Amara makes a vampire 'unkillable' in any way whatsoever, and the one you had was the only one ever created." Lorne tells him. "The rings those guys wear are different. They only protect them from sunlight. They were especially made for them by one of the Bennet witches, which means they're only talismans and their magic can easily be reversed."

"Any weakness points I should know about?" Angels questions.

"As a matter of fact, they do have a weakness to a certain plant… I forgot the name of it, but it's kind of like their kryptonite." Lorne recalls.

"Vervain." Angel says. "All vampires are sensitive to it."

"Way to go champ! You've just revealed yet another secret that could get us killed." Spike says, seemingly annoyed.

"Now, _that's_ interesting! I didn't know she could act. She's always been a terrible liar." Harmony cuts in as she takes another bite of popcorn from a big bowl on the table in front of her while watching the show. But as usual, no one pays her any serious attention.

"So, this Damon guy, or Vanator, actually _is_ killable?" Angel asks.

"Yes. This 'Hunter' can be hunted down and killed. And time is running out, so you better hurry." Wesley assures.

Tru looks at her watch. "Time _is_ running out. It's 5:30 already."

"Don't worry. As long as Faith stays right here, she's safe." Angel assures her. "Spike and I are heading to the studio set where they're shooting this episode and we're going to put an end to this once and for all."

Tru suddenly realizes that Faith is not in the room. She looks around her, and so does Angel, Wesley, Lorne and Gunn, but she seems to have disappeared. "FAITH!" tru shouts.

Harmony, who's standing right next to Tru, puts her hands over her ears and yells: "Oww! Don't scream so loud. I have really good hearing you know. I could easily go deaf! Besides it won't do you much good, she won't hear you."

Angel grabs Harmony from the throat. "What are you talking about? Where's Faith?"

Harmony struggles to breathe and to escape from his grip, until she remembers that she's a vampire and she doesn't breathe anyway. "Am I the only one watching the series finale? She's on TV!"

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 8…_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I thought it would serve my story to add a third show/fandom to this crossover fic, and so I added 'Vampire Diaries'. You don't have to be a fan of the show to understand what's happening in this story. I will try to make things clear enough. **

**Also I would like to make it clear that any views or opinions of characters in this or any other story that I write do not necessarily reflect my own personal views and opinions. It's all just fiction. **

**Thank you for reading, and make sure you stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Wolfram & Hart _

_Meeting Room_

Everyone turns their attention to the television screen and is stunned to see Faith among the cast of 'Vampire Diaries'.

"What the Hell? She was standing right beside me just now. How did she end up there?" Tru questions fearfully. She notices Wesley already on the phone with the security.

Gunn approaches the screen to take a better look. He drives everyone's attention to the sudden appearance of a few more slayers as well. "Tanya is there too! And that's Susan, Lisa and Diana. What the hell is going on?"

"Faith's motorcycle is still parked in the garage." Wesley confirms. "And judging from the rapid gathering of slayers into the show, I'm afraid it's all happening supernaturally."

"What does that mean?" Tru asks him.

"Magic." He responds.

As baffled as everyone in the room, except Harmony who seems to be enjoying the show and her popcorn, Gunn asks the question that is on everyone's mind. "Wait a minute, isn't this a television show? How come it's starring a real vampire and using real magic? It's just fiction. This whole thing just doesn't make any sense to me."

"I've already explained this, hasn't anyone been listening?" Wesley frustratingly asks. "This is not fiction, this is reality. Fiction actually _makes_ sense. And I think I'm starting to understand Tox's intentions behind that deal. Tonight's shows are all part of his plan for a mass mind control."

"But I've done the research and already found that TOX's shows use different mind control programming." Lorne says. "How are tonight's shows different?"

"They are aired live, with a very powerful magic spell. That's what makes tonight's shows different. They all have catastrophic outcome." Wesley explains. "The situation is a bit similar to what happened a few weeks ago with the puppet show 'Smile Time' that used live programming to control children and steal their energy."

"Isn't that the show that turned Angel into a puppet?" Gunn asks.

"Yes, that's the one." Wesley answers. Angel looks a little embarrassed as he notices Tru looking at him.

Gunn still doesn't understand. "But that was a puppet show. This is drama. It's just acting."

"It's not acting." Wesley insists. "Everything that is happening in that episode is real. Emotions are escalated. Everything you 'make-believe' becomes a reality. Look, this show is drawing in all slayers in LA. Vanator is planning on turning them all into vampires."

Then Wesley flips through other TOX channels and they are all doing similar mind control programming. "See? Tomorrow is too late. The deal you made with TOX is a loss."

Angel puts on his leather coat and hides a few weapons underneath it. "Not if I put an end to this mess. Wesley, I need you to find a way to reverse the magic and undo all that live mind control. Spike, you're coming with me."

"I'm coming too." Tru says.

"No," Angel shouts, "we can't risk having you there with us. The place is packed with vampires, werewolves, witches and now hypnotized slayers, not to mention the magic spell. There's no telling what would happen."

"And what makes you invincible? How can I be sure that _you_ won't turn evil too and attack those slayers?" Tru asks.

"She has a point." Wesley says. "You need a protection spell."

"No time for that." Angel says.

Wesley opens his book and chants a few words in Latin. "Done!" He declares. Angel looks pleased and impressed.

"Will that work on me?" Tru asks Wesley.

"Yes, it will work on all three of you." Wesley answers. "But you being the only human and susceptible to vampires' compelling abilities, I will give you a drink containing vervain leaves to protect you from that."

* * *

_TOX Studios_

Angel, Spike and Tru barge into the set where 'Vampire Diaries' is being shot. The director is taken by surprise. He doesn't know how to react, so he calls Mr. Tox personally to come and take care of the situation.

Angel is now standing right in front of Damon Slavatore holding a weapon and ready to attack him. Damon realizes that an uninvited vampire with a soul is now part of the show. He freaks out and tries to run away, but is stopped Spike.

"This is not in the script!" Damon objects.

"Sorry, but your script is bollocks so we've decided to rewrite it." Spike says. "Besides, what kind of a title is 'Vampire Diaries' anyway? I mean seriously, can you imagine the oldest vampire in the world sitting on his desk and writing: 'Dear diary: I turned a slayer today'… well boohoo, beefcake, I singlehandedly killed two!" Spike brags, inappropriately.

Damon attacks Spike, throwing him to the far end of the room where he lands on Damon's brother Stefan. Spike immediately stakes Stefan.

"Spike, no! That's the _good_ guy." Angel tells him, before being attacked by Damon too.

"Bugger!" Spike says after realizing his mistake.

Angel fights back and eventually kills Damon by decapitating him with his weapon.

Meanwhile, Tru finds the slayers held captive in a steal cage, guarded by a vampire. She takes out a small camping knife from her pocket. The vampire laughs. "That won't kill me, darling." The vampire says.

Tru cuts a small wire and a huge set light falls down to the ground right next to the vampire from the high ceiling of the set, exploding and turning the vampire into flames. "No, but this will." Tru says. He screams in pain before turning into ash. The key to the cage drops down on the floor. Tru picks it up and opens the door, setting the slayers free; all but Faith, who isn't in the cage and nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_Wolfram & Hart_

_Meeting Room_

Gunn, Lorne and Harmony all clap enthusiastically while watching the show.

"Now _that's_ entertainment!" Lorne says with a big smile.

"Way to go, Tru!" Gunn shouts. "That girl's got some mad skills!"

Wesley is busy in his office with a dozen books on the floor and a few on his desk. He's still working on finding a reverse spell.

* * *

_TOX Studios_

Angel, Spike and Tru gather around after all the cast have fled from the set. They look for Faith but can't find her anywhere. Suddenly, a vigorous force pushes them into the cage and the door locks. They try to escape but an electrical charge prevents them from touching the steal bars. They notice Mr. Tox behind the cameras, standing proudly with his cigar and smiling at them. Then they hear someone clapping. A light turns on in the other end of the set and they see a lady wearing a long black dress holding Faith by the throat.

"Excellent performance, Angelus!" She says, surprising everyone present and watching. "Best performance I've seen of you since the day you killed Darla!"

"You know this woman?" Spike asks Angel.

"Katerina Petrova. Darla's best friend. I should've known." Angel says, fixing his eyes on her.

"Long time no see. Did you miss me?"

Angel looks at her with a great deal of anger. "Let her go, Katerina."

"Who, Faith? You know me better than that, Angelus. I see a good catch, I hunt it down until I get it. And a troubled slayer is the best catch I have _ever_ had." She scratches Faith's cheek with her long red-colored finger nail, wounding her until a few drops of blood trickle down her neck. Katerina then licks the blood off of Faith's neck in a very provocative way, knowing it is scaring the hell out of the three in the cage. "Mmmmm, yummy!" She says. "By the way, you can call me Katherine. Or better yet, you can call me by my nickname, Vanator!"

"_You_ are Vanator?" Tru asks.

"That's right, honey."

"Then who the hell was _that_ guy?"

"Damon? One of my loyal disciples."

"Looks like you're left with zero disciples now." Spike says. "So why don't you save yourself the humiliation of dying on TV in front of millions of viewers and let go of my girlfriend."

Tru and Angel look at Spike, a bit surprised by this revelation.

"Ahhh… You must be bloody William! I heard a lot about you. How would you like to be freed of that dirty soul you got attached to you and be one of my new disciples together with your girlfriend after I turn her into the wildest evilest vampire the world will ever know?"

"I got a better idea, how would you like to be killed until you're so dead you wouldn't know why you bothered being born." Spike tells her threateningly. Tru and Angel now give him a confused look.

"Oooh, nice line!" Katherine says. "You _should_ be writing scripts. After all, you were a poet once. But save your good stuff for stupid meaningless fiction, cuz in case you haven't noticed, _this… _is a reality show."

"Well, I believe in looking reality straight in the eye and denying it." Spike responds.

"Deny all you want, sugar, clearly wouldn't do you any good. I'm the queen here and you are all my slaves."

"Permission to speak, your Satanic Majesty, but aren't you forgetting something?" Tru interrupts. "Faith is a slayer… and a damn good one… and she will resist that voodoo you foolishly cast on her and slay your ass."

Katherine laughs out loud. "You pathetic mortals. You're all alike."

"Faith, wake up!" Angel shouts. "Listen to me, you can fight this. I know you can. You've done it before, you can do it now."

Faith looks at her sister with tears pouring from her eyes. "Let her kill me. I'm already dead inside." She says, shocking Tru with her words.

"What are you talking about?" Tru yells. "That's what _she_ wants you to think. Snap out of it and fight back."

Faith looks at Angel, Spike and then fixes her eyes on Tru, still crying. "Everywhere I go I cause pain and suffering."

"No!" Angel shouts. "But that's what's going happen if you let her win."

"I'm just a big loser." Faith says. "Lonely, evil, stupid, loser."

"No, you're not." Spike tells her. "You're the bravest person I know. You know it, I know it, Angel knows it, and Tru knows it. Bloody hell, even Buffy knows it."

"Buffy…." Now Faith is sobbing. "You all know that I've always been jealous of Buffy… but what nobody knows is _why_ I've always been jealous of Buffy. It's because she reminds me of Tru."

"What?" Tru asks, tears start forming in her eyes.

"Buffy tried to kill me once when I got bad, but I never tried to kill her in revenge. Instead I tried to _Be_ her, and you know why? Because Buffy reminded me of you, Tru. You've always been the hero… I've been nothing but a pain in the…"

"No! That's bullshit!" Tru yells at her. "You help rid the world off of evil every day. You've saved so many lives."

"Saved lives? I kill people… you revive them. You and Buffy… you're both the heroines… Me… I'm just not cut out for this. You should be ashamed of me."

Tru cannot believe what she's hearing, and she realizes that the clock is approaching 6:00 PM. "Faith, if I remind you of Buffy, then you need to know that you remind me of a passage I was reading in a book given to me by a friend. That passage says: _"We don't go through life simply making good choices and bad ones. We go through life making who we are."_ And I know… I know for sure that despite all the bad things that you had done, you consciously took responsibility and paid for your mistakes. You _chose_ that. No one made you. It was _your_ choice. A choice that you are still making every day; the choice to do the right thing. And _that_ makes you a hero. You need to forgive yourself. You need to know that _I_ forgive you, for _everything_. And you need to know that I love you. I'm not ashamed of you, I'm _proud_ of you. I have _faith_ in you."

Katherine pretends to be yawning. "Now that would be a very touching speech if I weren't so damn bored by it. Clock is ticking people. We need to close the show now with the grand finale!"

A bright yellowish flash light appears on set, and Wesley back in Wolfram & Hart declares that the spell is reversed.

Katherine pulls Faith closer. "Timp pentru a muri!" She says. "That's Romanian for: 'time to die'." Then she bites Faith, until an unexpected wooden stake painfully penetrates her back reaching straight to her heart, turning her to dust.

"Voila!" Faith says standing confidently, clearly awakened from her trance, holding her weapon, and trying to catch her breath. "That's French for 'bye bye, bitch'!"

The show ends, and now that the magic is over, Tru, Spike and Angel are freed from the cage. Angel captures Mr. Tox before he escapes, and takes him back to Wolfram & Hart for a trial.

Faith helps Tru out of the cage. "Are you OK?" She asks.

"5 x 5" Tru responds. Then they both smile and hug each other.

* * *

_Wolfram & Hart_

Tru gives Faith the book she's been reading and tells her to keep it. Spike walks by, advising Tru to keep the book cuz Faith will never bother read it.

Tru looks at Faith with a wicked smile and asks: "So, you and Spike going public?"

"What? Are you high?"

"But he's already confessed that you're his girlfriend."

"He wishes!"

"Come on! You can't fool me! How many times have you done it already?"

"I sort of lost count." Faith jokes. Tru giggles. "Okay, how 'bout you and Jack?"

"Jack?" Tru did not expect that question.

"How many times have you managed to sleep with _him_ without throwing the universe out of balance? And remember, you can't fool me either!"

Tru laughs coyly and says: "Just once." Faith looks at her with a grin. "Okay, maybe twice." Tru admits.

"Wicked!" Faith comments. They both laugh as Faith walks Tru to the Limo that is going to take her to the airport. Angel's private jet will fly her back to New York.

"Take care of Angel for me." Tru says. "He's a true angel!"

"No, sis. _You_ are!" Faith tells her sincerely.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**This is my last fan fiction story.**

**Special thanks to my friend Lara for her constant encouragement and inspiration. I have learned a lot from you. Thank you!**

**Sonya**


End file.
